<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll call me madam by tissaias_piglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529081">You'll call me madam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet'>tissaias_piglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(you know i sometimes think these tags are spoilers), A lot of sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Spanking, ill-advised app downloading, one (1) slap, piglet piglet piglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it didn’t matter whose fault it was – naturally Philippa and Yennefer both blamed each other – because at the end of the day, what it came down to was the fact there was a BDSM hookup app on Tissaia’s phone, and she had no idea. Yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Jaq/gifts">Kat_Jaq</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry this has not been proofread, but I've written 7000 words in 2 days and I'm honestly exhausted. Enjoy the smut and please forgive any mistakes!</p><p>Gifted to Kat_Jaq (sentientpinkfrosting on tumblr) - thank you for all the wonderful, beautiful fanart you give us! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-1-</em>
</p><p>In the end it didn’t matter whose fault it was – naturally Philippa and Yennefer both blamed each other – because at the end of the day, what it came down to was the fact there was a BDSM hookup app on Tissaia’s phone, and she had no idea. Yet. And not only that, but she already had an account set up and private messaging turned on.</p><p> </p><p>Philippa had wisely made the decision to finish work early and get as far out of town as possible, leaving Yennefer to face the inevitable music alone. Not that Philippa really thought she’d escape Tissaia’s wrath, but hopefully she might have calmed down a bit by the time she returned. And after all, it <em>was</em> kind of mostly Yennefer’s fault, because she was the one who’d set Tissaia’s username as ‘head-mistress-tops’ and specified in great detail all sorts of things Tissaia would (allegedly) like to do to submissive women. In fact, there were some things in there that even Philippa wouldn’t have thought of, which meant that at a later date, she needed to have a conversation with Yennefer and find out what else she didn’t know about her.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them thought for a second that the deeply straight-laced Tissaia would even know what half of the things meant, but the idea of Tissaia’s phone suddenly being inexplicably flooded with notifications from thirsty women wanting her to step on them was too good to pass up.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer smirked as she spent the afternoon listening to Tissaia’s phone ping with notification after notification. She desperately wanted to see what they said, but she knew if Tissaia walked in and saw her, it would be game over. So she played on her own phone, filed her nails, braided and re-braided her hair, finally admitted she should probably do some actual work, and eventually managed to kill enough time that she could leave the office for the day and go home.</p><p> </p><p>She knew there were normally a few hours between when she arrived home and when Tissaia arrived home, and thinking about how monumentally pissed Tissaia was likely to be when she did arrive home, Yennefer decided to be a good housemate and cook dinner for them both. She smiled smugly to herself at how much of a good person she was being, conveniently forgetting that it was her and Philippa’s joke which was going to lead to Tissaia’s brain going into meltdown in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia, meanwhile, was having the worst day in the history of the world, ever, and she was <em>not</em> someone who exaggerated. She’d known, when she let Yennefer talk her into buying a watch which, by some electronic wizardry, connected to her phone, that it would turn out to be a bad idea. The damn thing had been vibrating and chiming all afternoon, for reasons best known to itself. In the end, she’d wrapped it in her cardigan and stuffed it in a drawer to shut it up, even though she’d still been able to hear it faintly taunting her. Tissaia had no idea who could be trying to get in contact with her so urgently but didn’t have her work number for emergencies, so she’d settled on it probably being Rita sending Farmville requests to her Facebook account (which she never checked).</p><p> </p><p>Once Yennefer left for the day, Tissaia crept out of her office and grabbed her phone from the drawer near Yennefer’s desk where they both kept their handbags. She was surprised to see no notifications from Facebook, but 73 (<em>73!</em>) from something she didn’t remember downloading, called <em>Spankr</em>. With a feeling of nothing less than absolute dread, Tissaia tapped one of the notifications.</p><p> </p><p>She had a few seconds to pray to the gods that there was a rational explanation – although what that could be, she had no idea, because there was no mistaking the word <em>spank</em> in the app name – before her worst fears were confirmed. Somehow, some kind of BDSM hookup app had appeared on her phone, and worse, it seemed like she already had an account and people interested in her. Actually, Tissaia revoked her previous thought, there was no ‘somehow’ about it. The entire stunt had the hallmarks of Yennefer Vengerberg and Philippa Eilhart.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia frowned at the screen, scarcely able to believe what she was seeing. Almost 190 people had already ‘winked’ at her, however one did that, and 51 had sent her messages. Even though nothing good could come of it, for Tissaia was sure that no one was asking about her day or whether she liked freshly baked bread, she clicked on one of the messages. A sharp noise of shock escaped her lips before she could stop it. The message was, to say the least, very explicit for someone who’d never met her before, involving whips and bondage and, for some reason, licking her boots. The next three messages she looked through had a very similar flavour, varying only in how desperately they begged her to fuck them now, as soon as humanly possible.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia put her phone down before she dropped it. She needed a very, very strong drink. And possibly to deal with whatever premature midlife crisis had led to her living with Yennefer and Philippa, which she now recognised as possibly the worst decision she’d ever made. Still, before she started house hunting, there was the incredibly pressing question of just <em>what</em> was written on her profile which made so many needy women want to meet her. Credit where it was due, there was at least the small mercy that Yennefer and Philippa had been careful enough to make sure her inbox wasn’t filled with men.</p><p> </p><p>Her horror began when she saw her username was set to ‘head-mistress-tops’, and continued through the unsettlingly graphic descriptions of how much of a domme she was (apparently), and what she liked to do to submissive women. Tissaia privately thought that it read more like Philippa’s resume than hers, for if anyone was suited to being called a domme, it was Philippa, but that was beside the point. She didn’t like to spend any amount of time thinking about what the other woman got up to in her bedroom, it was bad enough that she occasionally had to endure hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, she reached the bottom of her profile and saw the photo they’d added. With a startling level of forethought, Yennefer had somehow managed to locate a photo from a Halloween party at least 5 years ago, when Tissaia had been persuaded into a short black dress and a pair of (Rita’s) thigh high black boots. At least she’d had the decency to crop her face out of it, and not use her name anywhere, Tissaia reflected. And, she conceded, she actually looked really good in that outfit. Still, that was absolutely not the point of discussion, and what she needed to focus on was how she could punish Yennefer and Philippa. It was going to take much more than just her usual method of shouting and/or telling them to grow up.</p><p> </p><p>-2-</p><p>Tissaia arrived home in an almost distressingly frightening state of calmness. Had her phone run out of charge and she’d not seen the messages yet? It was the only reason Yennefer could think of that she wasn’t yelling and maybe throwing things. Unless Tissaia was so angry that she’d ascended to some level of human emotion hitherto unknown, or perhaps she was just saving her rage for when Philippa arrived home too.</p><p> </p><p>But as the evening went on, Yennefer had the distinct sense that Tissaia was waiting for the tiniest sign of guilt, so she could scream ‘aha!’ and swoop down on her like a slightly deranged crow. In fact she could picture it so clearly in her mind that she was surprised when she realised it hadn’t happened (yet). Maybe she was just being paranoid, and Tissaia wasn’t looking for signs of guilt at all, but she was giving them off anyway and was going to ruin her own plan. On reflection, she realised, cooking dinner for them both – when Tissaia usually had to practically bribe her to cook anything at all – looked very suspicious. As did Philippa’s mysterious disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>“I kept getting notifications on my watch all afternoon,” Tissaia began calmly, once they’d finished eating, cleared the plates away, and retired to the sofa. “Was it not annoying for you, hearing my phone chiming for hours on end?” She glanced down at her bare wrist, as though to illustrate that she’d taken the watch off because it was annoying her so much.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer fought to school her face into a neutral expression. Surely Tissaia was toying with her? But what if she wasn’t? What if no one had found Tissaia on the app yet, and the notifications were completely unrelated? “I didn’t notice anything,” she said slowly, “must have been working too hard!” she finished lightly, with a smile at Tissaia, acknowledging that both knew how much she hated hard work.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite,” Tissaia responded drily. “Well, it was nothing to worry about. Rita has evidently got her Farmville obsession back.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer felt her heart beat uncomfortably hard. She knew Tissaia had to be lying, but she couldn’t say that without implicating herself when Tissaia did bring up <em>Spankr</em>. “You know I can teach you how to block those requests if you’d just sign into Facebook for once?” she said, trying for casualness, hating Tissaia for managing it so easily. Tissaia waved her hand in dismissal of the idea. “Your loss! What do you want to watch?”</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia kept one eye on Yennefer as they half-watched Netflix, enjoying how guilty she looked. It suited her never to mention that she could always tell when the younger woman was feeling guilty about something, because it gave her advanced warning that something which she wouldn’t enjoy was imminently about to happen. But looking at Yennefer now, she felt something more than just satisfaction at the thought that she had the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a lie to say that she hadn’t found herself interested and at least a little bit aroused by some of the messages she’d received, although she had no intention of ever letting Yennefer or Philippa know that, even under pain of death. Still, the sight of Yennefer squirming slightly on the sofa in some kind of sweet discomfort put ideas into Tissaia’s head that she hadn’t been expecting. She vaguely wondered what else she could do to make Yennefer squirm like that.</p><p> </p><p>Her attraction to Yennefer wasn’t new, but on the whole she managed to keep it locked away, judging that starting some kind of fling with someone who was her friend, housemate, <em>and</em> secretary probably wasn’t a good idea. Still, the idea of punishing Yennefer a little bit, maybe encouraging her to do some of the things she’d taken such time and care to write in depth about on Tissaia’s profile, was a very nice thought. She pressed her thighs together and tried to focus on the show.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer could see Tissaia moving restlessly on the sofa out of the corner of her eye, and tried to hide a smirk. If she had to suffer through the entire evening, it made her feel a little better that Tissaia was too. It was just a question of which of them would break first, and Yennefer was finding it surprisingly sexy. The fact that Tissaia was clearly uncomfortable about something made it even easier for Yennefer to imagine that they were both quietly getting worked up about something, hopefully the messages. She’d let more of her personal interests escape onto Tissaia’s profile than she’d meant to, and the thought that Tissaia might be beginning to share some of them was extremely erotic.</p><p> </p><p>She imagined herself tied up under Tissaia’s cool, slightly disinterested gaze, legs spread for Tissaia to watch as she quickly got wetter and wetter without even a single touch, begging wordlessly with her eyes. Maybe a tiny whimper would occasionally escape, but Tissaia wouldn’t like that, and she’d slap the inside of Yennefer’s thigh as punishment. She barely noticed that she’d reached out and gripped one of the cushions as she fantasised, and when Tissaia noticed, she raised her eyebrows questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer jumped up as though someone had lit a fire underneath her. “I- I’m going to go to bed,” she stammered, her words almost tripping over themselves in her effort to make her excuses, and leave for a very urgent date with her drawer of sex toys, as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia looked up at her enquiringly. “Is there anything you wanted to talk about, Yennefer?” she asked, without seeming the slightest bit awkward. Their eyes met, and Yennefer could tell immediately that Tissaia knew about the app, that she knew who had done it, and that when her punishment came, it would be unlike anything Yennefer had ever experienced before. Whether that was meant in a good or bad way was still to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Trying not to let her breath hitch, Yennefer shook her head. “No, there isn’t. Should there be?” Something in the back of her mind told her not to keep antagonising Tissaia and making it worse, but she couldn’t help it. She was too stubborn to give in now. Without waiting for an answer, she walked past Tissaia to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Naughty girl, Yennefer,” Tissaia said quietly. Yennefer’s legs almost gave way.</p><p> </p><p>-3-</p><p>“You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you, Yennefer?” Tissaia asked, getting up so she could stand behind Yennefer, not close enough to touch, but still close enough that the soft purr of her words by Yennefer’s ear made her want to whimper. “Such a naughty girl. What am I going to do to punish you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer tried to cling to the door to support herself, barely able to think coherently, let alone speak. “Are we really doing this?” she asked shakily, whimpering as Tissaia’s slender fingers stroked down the back of her neck, exposed by her tied up hair, making her legs weaker still. She wanted to turn around, but there was something indescribably arousing about having Tissaia behind her like this, so close and yet barely touching her, working her up by her presence, and the promise of what she was planning, alone.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you wanted isn’t it, piglet?” Tissaia murmured, her breath tickling the fine hairs on the back of Yennefer’s neck and making her tremble. “Is this what you were hoping for when you downloaded that stupid app onto my phone without telling me? That I’d realise how much I wanted to dominate a woman and that you could be here to help when I realised it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I- um, I- mm!” Yennefer whined, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe, tried not to collapse into an incoherent, submissive mess on the floor, as Tissaia kept her on the edge of everything and nothing at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia edged closer, her breasts pressing against Yennefer’s back, and cupped her cheek briefly, before dragging her thumb roughly over Yennefer’s full lower lip. “If you wanted this, all you had to do was ask. Naughty girl. Now you’re going to regret it,” she breathed, and wrapped her arm around Yennefer’s waist to steady her as the younger woman trembled harder than ever, sobbing softly with need. “Bedroom, now,” she commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Not waiting for any further instructions, Yennefer went quickly to her own bedroom, grabbed a handful of her favourite sex toys, and made her way to Tissaia’s bedroom. Although her fumbling fingers tried to thwart her at every turn, she managed to remove her clothes and, unsure of what to do next, knelt on Tissaia’s bed to wait for her. Part of her wanted to phone Philippa and beg for advice, because although she’d wanted Tissaia for longer than she could remember, she had no idea what she was interested in. As though she’d heard her name, Tissaia appeared at the door, her eyes raking over Yennefer’s body, and she gave a small, approving nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” she purred, and Yennefer felt her legs go weak again. “Is this what you want?” Tissaia asked, coming up to the edge of the bed but making no move to touch her. Yennefer nodded breathlessly. “Use your words, dear. I want to hear that you’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I want this,” Yennefer whimpered, “please, I want it so much.” She looked up at Tissaia, shivering at the intensity of her gaze. Resting her hands on her thighs and looking down, trying to be as submissive as possible, Yennefer murmured, “I’ve been a naughty girl, Tissaia. I deserve to be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>Soft breath tickled Yennefer’s lips as Tissaia leaned in close and lifted Yennefer’s chin gently with the tip of one finger. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping upon hope that she would finally get to kiss Tissaia, but instead she heard a deliciously low voice which made her whole body seem to ache. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed those toys you’ve brought, Yennefer. Do you really think it’s wise to try topping from the bottom with me?” she asked. “You won’t be needing those toys tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Yennefer could answer, Tissaia stroked the back of her fingers across her cheek and down to her throat. “So lovely,” she murmured, letting her hand curl slowly around, more of a caress than a choke, and Yennefer covered Tissaia’s hand with her own, encouraging her to press harder. She indulged her for a second before whipping her hand away and slapping Yennefer’s cheek firmly instead. “What did I tell you about topping from the bottom, piglet?” she growled. “The next time you try to control what’s going on, you’ll regret it, dear. Or do you not really think I’m a top? Because that would be a mistake on your part.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer looked up at Tissaia from beneath her lashes and smiled prettily. Part of her wanted to submit instantly, but part of her wanted to keep being a brat and see what kind of punishment she earned. “Make me,” she smirked, and Tissaia’s hand found her throat again, holding her possessively as she finally kissed her for the first time. It seemed to last for an eternity, their lips meeting again and again, lost in each other’s soft noises of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia pulled away first. “Safe word, Yennefer?” she prompted, and when Yennefer frowned at her, she frowned back. “We’re doing this properly, or not at all. What’s your safe word?”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer could barely think through the haze of lust in her brain, and said the first word which came into her head. “Gooseberries.” All she could think about was the fact that Tissaia was considering doing things to her which might need a safe word, and her cunt clenched as she thought about what they could possibly be.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” Tissaia praised, and even spoken in that off-handed way, the words made Yennefer whine. “Oh, you like that, do you? Strange, considering you like being bratty so much. It’s almost like you don’t want me to call you a good girl.” Watching Yennefer force herself into what she assumed was a less confrontational expression was a very sexy start. “Mm, better. Now, I don’t think you’ve quite grasped what it means to be a sub, no matter how clever you thought you were being writing all those things on my profile. Let’s start with something basic.”</p><p> </p><p>She took Yennefer’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and encouraged her face up, finding her violet eyes blazing with desire and need. “Inside this room, until we’re finished or you say the safe word, I’m not Tissaia. You’ll call me madam.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-4-</p><p>“Kneel,” Tissaia commanded, “face down, ass up, piglet. <em>Now</em>.” She couldn’t help the rush of power and arousal which flooded her when Yennefer followed her instructions. She’d always been the more dominant one whenever she had sex, but it had never been quite like this. Never had she been in complete control of her partner’s pleasure, her body, how much she felt, and when, and whether or not she was allowed to come. Tissaia could feel herself getting uncomfortably wet, and resolved to keep her clothes on, lest Yennefer notice how worked up she was and try to turn the tables. Besides, she quite liked the contrast of Yennefer naked on the bed and herself fully clothed.</p><p> </p><p>She smoothed one hand over Yennefer’s ass, before bringing it down in a firm slap. Yennefer moaned softly. “I didn’t hear that, dear,” Tissaia smirked, smacking her other cheek while she waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, madam,” Yennefer whimpered, raising her head from the pillow for just long enough to speak. She could already feel herself practically dripping down her thighs, and she knew Tissaia would be able to see just how wet she was getting. Every time Tissaia spanked her, she felt her clit twitch, and she could barely think of anything except how good it would feel when Tissaia finally touched her.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia ran her fingers softly over the backs of Yennefer’s trembling thighs, edging gradually higher until she could almost touch her wetness. “Tell me why you’re being punished,” she demanded, brushing her fingertip over Yennefer’s pussy, hearing the younger woman bury an undignified noise, somewhere between a moan and a grunt, in the pillow. “Use your <em>words</em>, Yennefer,” she said sharply, spanking her hard and making her shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m- I’ve been-” Yennefer stammered, and Tissaia slipped a finger just inside her, making her forget how to use words. Tissaia smirked and withdrew her finger. “I’ve been-” Yennefer sobbed as Tissaia’s finger entered her again. She wanted to shove herself back and fuck herself on Tissaia’s hand, knowing she was worked up enough to come from that alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia wiped Yennefer’s juices on her thigh as she removed her finger again. “If you don’t obey me, I won’t let you come at all. Use your words, piglet, and tell me why you deserve to be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer took a deep breath, forcing the words out before anything could make her lose them again. “I’m being punished for being a naughty girl, for downloading a hookup app onto your phone as a joke when I could have just asked you to fuck me, madam. And I’m also being punished for not using my words and telling you how I’ve been naughty and why I deserve to be punished.” She was almost panting by the time she finished speaking, and she was very aware of her juices beginning to smear on her thighs every time she moved even a little. Yennefer got the sense that Tissaia was slightly entranced by the sight too, and she wiggled her ass a little to make sure the other woman’s attention was fully on her. She yelped as Tissaia landed an unexpected spank on her, although on reflection she knew she probably deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>“See how easy that was?” Tissaia purred, her soft voice at odds with the progressively harder way she was spanking Yennefer’s reddening ass. “You do what I tell you, and you get what you want. Do you think you can understand that?” She ran her fingers gently through Yennefer’s hair, then wrapped it around her hand and tugged roughly. “I see you’ve not learned your lesson, piglet.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer felt tears of frustration begin to well up in her eyes. All she wanted was Tissaia’s fingers inside her again. “Please, don’t stop? I need more,” she begged, driven half-mad by lust and desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia laughed low and filthy, and spanked her again, twice, the combined effect leaving Yennefer panting and clinging to the pillow so tightly she thought the fabric might tear under her fierce grip. “You <em>still</em> think you’re in control here?” Tissaia purred, “mm, that’s adorable piglet.” As much as she wanted to keep spanking Yennefer, more than anything she wanted to touch her all over, hear Yennefer keening sweetly with two, or more likely three, fingers pounding inside her.</p><p> </p><p>But that sounded far too much like giving Yennefer what she asked for. And she needed to learn that when a sub asked for something, their domme was just as likely to do the exact opposite, as punishment. “That’s enough. Lie down now,” she commanded, and Yennefer quickly did as she was told, wincing briefly as the covers grazed against her sensitive skin. “You’re going to serve me, and if you do a good enough job, I’ll think about letting you come.” Yennefer sobbed quietly and Tissaia cupped her cheek roughly, in a way which clearly told her that a slap was only seconds away. “Is there something you wanted to say, piglet? The more times I have to remind you about using your words, the less inclined I’m going to be to fuck you at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Although Yennefer could barely think beyond the feeling of her throbbing clit, her dripping, aching cunt, she knew that tasting Tissaia was all of her fantasies coming true. She <em>did</em> want to fuck her until she could no longer speak and could only whimper Yennefer’s name, she <em>did</em> want to have her mouth covered in Tissaia’s juices and be able to taste her for hours. It was just that she’d hoped Tissaia would fuck her first. “Of course I’ll serve you, madam,” she murmured, and as Tissaia began to unbutton her jeans, she realised just how desperate she was to see her. In all the years they’d been friends, she’d never so much as seen Tissaia in a swimsuit, let alone naked, and her mouth was almost watering at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to use your mouth, dear,” Tissaia said, climbing onto the bed and moving to straddle Yennefer’s face. The moment she felt Tissaia’s cunt against her lips and realised just how wet she was, Yennefer forgot her own need. She began to lick desperately, gripping Tissaia’s soft, slender thighs to keep her in place. “Good girl,” Tissaia moaned, feeling her control beginning to slip already. She reached down and gripped Yennefer’s hair, holding her in place, moving against her mouth, trying to assert her control any way she could.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since anyone touched her, even longer since someone devoured her with such indecent enthusiasm, and Tissaia knew she was close already. “Yennefer,” she moaned softly, keeping one hand tangled in the dark hair, using the other to brace herself as she began to rock harder, shamelessly using Yennefer’s mouth to get herself to the edge. A groan tore from her as she felt Yennefer’s tongue push inside her, and the words rose to her lips before she could stop them. “Don’t stop dear, I’m going to come,” she breathed, and Yennefer made a low moan of appreciation beneath her, gripping her thighs more tightly to keep her exactly where she needed her.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia closed her eyes tightly as Yennefer’s tongue moved frantically over her, tiny, desperate mewls escaping her as she ground down on the soft, talented mouth. She was so close, so close, all she needed was-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yennefer</em>!” Tissaia cried, unable to help herself, as Yennefer finally pushed her over the edge. She clawed at the wall, desperate for something to support herself, as her entire body seemed to dissolve in the face of the pleasure which crashed through her. Yennefer gripped her thighs tighter still, humming in approval as Tissaia’s juices soaked her mouth, and she kept licking her clit teasingly until the elder woman all but collapsed against her.</p><p> </p><p>-5-</p><p>After a minute, Tissaia came to her senses enough to realise that no matter how good a submissive she turned Yennefer into, she still needed to breathe. “Such a good girl,” Tissaia murmured shakily, as she removed herself to sit down on the bed, watching as Yennefer licked her lips, Tissaia’s juices glistening on them. Her eyes were shining, wild with pleasure and need, but also something else. She wondered whether it was the first time Yennefer had ever put anyone else’s needs before her own. “Do you think you deserve to come now, piglet?”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer whimpered. She did want to come, desperately, but she was worried it was a trick question and Tissaia would punish her for being demanding. Tissaia was looking intently at her, waiting for an answer. “I do want to come, madam, please, but only if you think I deserve it,” she said slowly. Tissaia’s eyes were lingering on her heavy chest and it was doing nothing to dampen her arousal. But she could also see the steel in her gaze. “I can be a good girl and wait if you want me to,” she added, desperate to please, trying to ignore the slick feeling of her juices smeared on the inside of her thighs. She wished Tissaia would clean her up with her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve been good enough to deserve some touching, at least,” Tissaia smirked, “we’ll decide soon whether or not you deserve to come.” More than Yennefer having been good, she was simply too aroused to prevent herself from touching the other woman any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes madam, anything you want,” Yennefer murmured submissively, “I’ll be good.” She spread her legs slightly, enough that she hoped to encourage Tissaia to touch her there, but little enough that she could explain it away by saying she’d been lying in the same position for too long, if Tissaia challenged her.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia laughed what Yennefer was quickly coming to understand was her domme laugh, low and dark and incredibly sexy. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, piglet. We’ll see how good you are soon, but I don’t think you’ll find it as easy as you’re hoping.” She trailed her fingers lightly over Yennefer’s chest, teasing her nipples with soft strokes and gentle tugs. Almost immediately, Yennefer understood what Tissaia meant. She was planning on teasing her for a long time, and every time she begged, she’d be even less likely to be permitted to come.</p><p> </p><p>“I see it’s finally sinking in, is it, dear?” Tissaia asked, smirking again, “you’ve realised you’re going to have to wait for it? Good girl, I was worried it would take longer.” Yennefer bit her lip, stifling a frantic plea. She wanted to come so desperately, but she knew begging wouldn’t help. Tissaia kissed her neck gently then bit her in the same spot, her fingers matching the sharp sting as they tugged her nipple. “Good girl, now you’re learning,” she purred appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer was convinced there would be a pool of her desire beneath her by the time Tissaia had finished with her. She liked the idea of making such a mess on Tissaia’s bed a lot. “Yes Tissaia,” she breathed, not trusting herself to say anything else. She arched into Tissaia’s fingers, hoping for at least a little bit more, and by some small miracle, Tissaia seemed willing to give it. Her fingers slid down between Yennefer’s legs, quickly getting soaked in her juices. She hoped Tissaia was stirred by how much of a wet, needy mess she was for her,</p><p> </p><p>“You want to come, don’t you, piglet?” Tissaia asked, “desperately?” She ran the tip of her finger over Yennefer’s sex, tracing the outline of her swollen folds. From the way Yennefer was tensing beneath her, she wondered whether she could come just from that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, madam, but-”</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia cut her off, letting the tip of her finger brush Yennefer’s clit. She could almost feel how much the younger woman was aching for release. “Shh, Yennefer. I know,” she soothed. “You may come, but only when I tell you to. If you don’t come exactly when I say, you won’t get another chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer sobbed. She was closer than she thought she’d ever been in her life, but the idea that her body might betray her was almost too much to bear. “Yes madam, anything you ask,” she agreed without even thinking about the words. All she wanted to do was please Tissaia, to have Tissaia touch her, or use her, whatever she wanted. If Tissaia wanted her to come, she’d just have to make sure she did. And from the tremors which shook her body every time Tissaia’s fingertip nudged her clit, she thought it probably wouldn’t take much at all.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia rubbed her clit firmly, her soaked finger slipping, and Yennefer breathed out hard, trying to force her orgasm back until Tissaia gave her permission. She realised she was clinging to the sheets again, sweat dampening her hair and her forehead. “Come for me, Yennefer,” Tissaia commanded, when Yennefer didn’t think she could wait any longer, “now.”</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed harder, and suddenly Yennefer was seeing stars. The pleasure hit her and she cried out Tissaia’s name, writhing beneath her, her hips moving jerkily against Tissaia’s hand, as she came just like she’d been told to, tears of relief leaking down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>-6-</p><p>“Such a good girl,” Tissaia praised her gently, “was that enough for you?” She stroked Yennefer’s tangled hair back from her face. “It’s okay, you can say.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer shook her head, breathing heavily as she tried to recover, but already knowing that she wanted more. “Please, madam, I’d like more?” she murmured, and Tissaia nuzzled against her neck, smirking or smiling, she couldn’t quite tell. She took Yennefer’s hand, moving it slowly down between her own legs, encouraging Yennefer to touch herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me how much you want more,” Tissaia commanded softly, “touch yourself for me, piglet.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer gasped sharply as her fingers were instantly soaked. In all the years she’d been touching herself and having sex, she’d never been so wet, nor had she ever come so hard just from being fingered. She began to rub her clit slowly, teasingly, not wanting it to be over too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia dragged her tongue up the edge of Yennefer’s ear, and although she’d never found it sexy before, Yennefer suddenly felt glad she was lying down. Through the lustful haze in her mind, she thought vaguely that Tissaia could do anything to her and she’d enjoy it. “I’m going to get you worked up and refuse to let you come or touch yourself,” Tissaia purred against her neck, “I’ll make you grind on anything whatever I want – cushions, the edge of the sofa – anything to get some friction. But you won’t be allowed to come.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as she tried to restrain herself, Yennefer couldn’t help rubbing a little harder. Tissaia’s sinful words, and her low, filthy voice, were doing things to her she couldn’t ever have imagined. “But you won’t be able to resist. I’ll keep you so worked up that eventually you’ll come accidentally, and then I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer whined needily. “You make me rub myself harder when you say things like that,” she whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia’s fingers brushed teasingly over her chest, circling her nipple delicately. “Good,” she purred, “that’s what I want you to do. I want you to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m enjoying hearing your filthy ideas while I’m touching myself,” Yennefer said, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be submitting to Tissaia. She felt herself getting closer, and began to rub more slowly, hoping that Tissaia wouldn’t notice. Her clit was aching in a way she’d never felt before today, and she didn’t want it to end. She almost wanted Tissaia to keep her on the edge for hours, dragging out the delicious tension, even though she knew it would make her cry in frustration within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, piglet?” Tissaia asked, reaching down between Yennefer’s legs, soaking her fingers, then bringing them back up to her mouth to lick them clean. Yennefer’s breathing began to descend once again into desperate pants as she tried to stave off her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I’m so close and I don’t know if I can make myself wait,” Yennefer moaned, close to tears. She truly couldn’t decide whether she wanted to come, or to keep teasing herself for Tissaia’s enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia kissed her neck, her jaw, her full lips, and Yennefer tasted a hint of herself in their kiss, as well as the lingering taste of Tissaia on her own mouth. “I don’t want you to wait, I want you to come for me,” she breathed. Yennefer couldn’t help herself, she began to rub harder, pleasure coursing through her. “Don’t stop, dear. Go on, rub yourself. Make yourself come for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Even if she hadn’t been touching herself, Yennefer thought that Tissaia’s words alone would probably have pushed her over the edge. She cried out desperately, sobbing when Tissaia covered her hand and encouraged her to keep rubbing herself through her orgasm, arching hard against their combined touch until she collapsed back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not too exhausted to come again, are you?” Tissaia smirked, running her fingers up Yennefer’s body, stopping to briefly tease her nipples, pressing a light kiss to one, then the other. Yennefer tangled a trembling hand in Tissaia’s hair, holding her in place, wanting more of Tissaia’s mouth and tongue on her. “Come on, you can be a good girl, can’t you?” Yennefer arched into Tissaia’s mouth, still not answering with words, and Tissaia pulled back, looking hard at her sharply. “Yennefer? Do you want to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer looked back at her through half-closed eyes. No, she never wanted Tissaia to stop. She wanted the other woman to keep wringing orgasm after orgasm from her until she could barely even move. “No!” she moaned desperately, “I don’t want to stop. I can be a good girl. I’ll come for you Tissaia, whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia looked down at her approvingly. Yennefer’s thighs were soaked with her own juices, her shoulders and neck marked by Tissaia’s bites and kisses. Tissaia owned her. “Good girl, piglet,” Tissaia murmured appreciatively, as her fingers found even more slick wetness between her legs. “Just how I want you to be.” She was almost delirious at the thought of finally getting her fingers inside Yennefer’s cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“All for you, madam,” Yennefer whimpered, spreading her legs a little more, and Tissaia took the opportunity, pushing two fingers inside her roughly. The feeling was better than she could ever have imagined, even in her wildest fantasies, even with her favourite toy inside her, nothing compared to the reality of Tissaia fucking her. Yennefer pressed her head back into the pillow, arching a little and spreading her legs wider, encouraging Tissaia to add a third finger, which she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Yennefer moaned, “yes Tissaia, please!” She noticed her mistake but Tissaia didn’t seem to, focussed on pounding deep inside her, making her shake and sob and squirm. Yennefer clung to her shoulders, her arms, desperately trying to pull her closer, to take her fingers deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“So good,” Tissaia purred, and Yennefer thought she’d never tire of hearing Tissaia say that, “my good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tissaia, Tissaia!” Yennefer gasped, abandoning all attempts to remember not to use Tissaia’s name. It felt too good, finally getting to say it after so many years of whispering it into her pillow in the dead of night. She ground down on Tissaia’s fingers, obsessed with trying to take them deeper inside herself. All she wanted was to come again. She didn’t ever want to stop coming for Tissaia. “I’m so close, please may I come?” she begged, knowing as well as Tissaia did that even if she said no it wouldn’t make any difference.</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia smirked, holding her down with one strong hand on her hip, and curling her fingers inside her. “Come, good girl,” Tissaia commanded. Yennefer moved desperately into her touch, crying out wildly as she somehow managed to take Tissaia’s fingers even deeper, whines and gasps tumbling frantically from her lips. Tissaia pressed her thumb against Yennefer’s clit firmly, and she lost control, shaking on the bed as she came for the third time, tears of release slipping down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>When Yennefer reached out for her, Tissaia moved into her arms immediately, frowning slightly as Yennefer pulled her so close that she was almost lying on top of her. “Yennefer? What are you doing, love?” she asked, and the sleepy upturn of Yennefer’s lips left her in no doubt that the new pet name had been noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Like the weight of you, knowing you’re here,” Yennefer murmured, too tired to explain herself further. A thought occurred to her, and she was grateful for her tiredness, because it meant the worry didn’t pierce so deep. “Was this just a punishment, are you going to do the same to Philippa too?” she asked, realising too late that Tissaia’s closeness meant she’d hear her heart beating faster in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to find the words to express her feelings, Tissaia cupped Yennefer’s cheek gently, pouring all of her love and need and adoration into a single passionate kiss. When they eventually broke apart for air, she left her hand resting on Yennefer’s face, stroking lightly with her thumb. “No, I only want this with you, Yennefer. I’ve wanted you for so long, I was just too scared to say. It’s nothing to do with what happened today, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face. She pulled the covers up around them, and wrapped her arms around Tissaia. “Good,” she murmured. “Don’t even think about leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Tissaia kissed her nose, and settled her head beneath Yennefer’s chin. She didn’t ever want to sleep anywhere else again. “Where would I go? This is my bed, love,” she pointed out with a soft laugh. She could feel sleep tugging at her, and for the first time in years, it seemed like it would claim her easily.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Yennefer’s heartbeat beneath her, feel the warmth of her arms around her. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard Yennefer murmur, “our bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>